


I wanna see you strut

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Strut [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, Hana's terrible taste in fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Following the tentative success of the revolution, Hana finds herself suspended for punching Perkins and decides to buy Connie some new clothes. Naturally this leads to Connie show off her new outfits in a private fashion show for Hana.





	I wanna see you strut

**Author's Note:**

> Part one is m/m, part two is f/f. Original m/m version was a commission and unintentional but happy accident birthday gift for Reis_Asher. <333

Being suspended for two weeks pending an investigation for punching that asshole Perkins wasn't exactly the news Hana expected to hear when she'd gone to the police station that morning. Especially with the tentative success of the Android Revolution and Fowler putting out a call that it was all hands on deck. Apparently, it was all hands on deck except Hana because Perkins wanted her badge. Hana had grumbled at Jessica for not just telling her over the phone, but Jessica had wanted to talk to Hana because there were enough witnesses in the building and security footage showing Hana walking up to Perkins and decking her.  
  
On top of Hana's disciplinary folder, it didn't look good for her. Jessica merely wanted to warn Hana that she wasn't going to be able to protect her this time. That was fair. She'd risked enough keeping Hana's career safe while she'd been slowly trying to throw it away the last few years.  
  
Still… being suspended while the city was still on lockdown was not Hana's idea of a good time. Her only comfort was that Connie and Sumo were waiting at home for her. As she made her way back home, Hana drove by the local Goodwill and realized it was still open. She swung in and decided to do some shopping. Connie stopped wearing her Cyberlife issued jacket, after much cajoling from Hana, but she was still wearing the rest of her outfit, given that they were the only clothes she had. Hana had tried to persuade her to borrow some of her clothes, but Connie declined. As Hana went into the store, she figured she could at least provide some alternatives.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, give or take a few minutes, Hana was done shopping. She'd had to contact Connie to find out what size clothes she wore without giving away what she was doing. Which admittedly probably hadn't worked even when Connie stopped asking why Hana wanted to know. Three whole bags of clothes later, Hana finally made her way back home. When she entered the house, what she didn't expect to find was Connie wearing her old Detroit Police Academy hoodie and what appeared to be nothing else given her pale legs were stretched out in front of her on the couch.  
  
"Uh- you changed clothes?" Hana asked, fumbling to close the front door while holding three bags and keeping Sumo from knocking her over.  
  
"Yes. I took Sumo out for a walk and I was responding to you and he… pulled me into a slush puddle. My clothes are in the wash," Connie replied.  
  
"That's fine. I uh- bought you some new clothes."  
  
Hana tossed the bags onto the couch by Connie's feet.  
  
"I thought you went to the office."  
  
"I did. It was a brief visit."  
  
Hana shucked off her jacket and hung it up before leaning down to pet Sumo. Connie grabbed the bags at her feet and began to look through them. A small smile graced her lips and she chuckled.  
  
"Thank you, Hana," she said, grabbing the bags as she stood.  
  
Hana scratched the back of her neck. "I uh- I hope they're to your liking. And that they're uh- the right sizes."  
  
Connie smiled as she headed to the bathroom to change. Hana went to the kitchen, rummaged around the fridge and frowned when she recalled the conversation from the previous night. She and Connie had discussed her drinking habits. With a sigh, she closed the fridge and went to the cupboard to grab a glass for water. It was still early in the day and despite her suspension, she wanted to do better. Be better. Connie deserved that.  
  
"Fuck," Hana said with a sigh.  
  
She'd been trying to not be a creepy old woman, perving on her newly deviated android roommate. But… Connie was… She liked Connie. She was smart and attractive and she made Hana feel alive, for the first time in three years. But Connie would never feel the same way. She deserved better than Hana anyway.  
  
When she turned around Connie was standing by the back of the couch in one of the outfits Hana purchased. The jeans were simple enough, slightly faded dark wash jeans. The shirt, on the other hand, looked like something out of Hana's own closet. A button down, long sleeved shirt that was off white with zigzag rainbow strips adorning the chest and shoulders.  
  
"Is this okay?" Connie asked.  
  
Hana looked Connie up and down and nodded. "Yeah. That's… You look good, Con."  
  
Connie smiled. She practically bounced as she turned to head back to the bathroom. Hana laughed. She took a long drink from her glass, refilled it and went to sit on the couch with Sumo. Connie soon returned in another outfit. Same jeans but the shirt was another button down that was brightly patterned golden stars over dark blue gingham. Connie was already smiling as she stood in front of Hana and Sumo for approval.  
  
"You don't have to try them all on right now," Hana said.  
  
"But I want to."  
  
Hana chuckled. "Then make it a proper show."  
  
Connie’s LED spun yellow for a moment and then she smirked. She moved the coffee table out of the way. She did what Hana could only call a sassy little walk along the space the coffee table had previously occupied and even did a slow turn, showing off all sides of the outfit with her hands on her hips. Hana was surprised at how well the jeans fit Connie. Not that she was looking too closely. Or so she told himself. Connie smiled as she finished her turn, stopped for a small pose, and headed back to the bathroom.  
  
When she returned, she was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that looked like several Hawaiian shirts patched together. She'd changed into the acid wash jeans Hana found. Hana laughed as Connie sashayed across the living room and did another turn in front of Hana. Connie beamed as she struck a pose in front of Hana, hip jutted out and one arm in the air, showing off the various angles of tacky clothing adorning her body.  
  
"You look ridiculous," Hana said.  
  
"I know but I like it."  
  
Hana shook her head. With another excited hop, Connie disappeared back into the bathroom. When she returned again, she was wearing a dull colored short sleeved floral print shirt with a pair of dark black jeans. Connie made to strut in front of Hana and did a small twirl to show off the outfit. Hana smiled.  
  
"Reminded me of my grandma's house. Pretty sure she had curtains like that," Hana said.  
  
"This one reminds me of your closet."  
  
Hana gave a fake shocked expression. "How dare you." But she chuckled as she spoke.  
  
The show continued on, Connie going into the bathroom and re-emerging in yet another ugly shirt and outdated pants design that Hana had been thrilled to find. Finally, she emerged in the final set, a long-sleeved shirt meant to look like a business suit and a pair of skinny jeans. She did her same little walk in front of Hana and ended it with a twirl. Hana would be lying if she said she hadn't been using the little fashion show to not-so-secretly check out Connie. Not that Connie showed any signs of minding, given how she kept stopping in front of Hana to do little twirls and poses to show off the clothing.  
  
Despite Hana having previously called her goofy looking, Connie was very attractive. Deviancy had only seemed to enhance that, especially as Hana watched Connie become more expressive, smiling more and showing off for Hana. The skinny jeans were especially tight, hugging Connie's curves in all the right places. The shirt looked ridiculous but also clung to Connie's lean body.  
  
"Hana," Connie said, looking down at her a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Come here," Hana said.  
  
Connie stepped forward. Hana motioned with her finger for Connie to move in closer. Connie did, leaning in as she placed one knee between Hana's spread legs, a small smile on her lips. With one swift movement, Hana pulled Connie down by her neck and kissed her. It was a chaste kiss, merely a brush of lips.  
  
"Is this… is this okay?" Hana asked, eyes looking into Connie's for any sign of discomfort or unease.  
  
"Yes," Connie replied. "Please."  
  
Hana smiled and kissed Connie again, a little less chaste that time as Connie moved to straddle her lap. It hadn't been her intention to end up with a lapful of gorgeous android when she'd originally bought Connie clothes. But she wasn't going to deny that it was a nice bonus. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
